the_other_villainsfandomcom-20200213-history
Professor N. Shroud
"Curse you, Twilight Sparkle!" —One of Professor N. Shroud's infamous lines Professor Nigel Shroud (also known as N. Shroud "enshroud") is a mad scientist who is bent on world domination, and main antagonist of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. He is a human and the archenemy of Twilight Sparkle. This scientist with an IQ of 300 dreams of dominating Equestria, but his constant plots to create his N. Shroud Empire are always thwarted by Twilight and her friends. Species: Cyborg (formerly human) Gender: Male Height: 6′7″ (2.01m) Alias: Boss (by his minions) Sir Professor N. Shroud Shroud Lord N. Shroud Master Doctor Doc The Greatest Scientist of All Equestria The Man with the Red Eye The Great N. Shroud Master of Mechanics Ruler of Robotics Evil Human (by Princess Celestia) Monster (by Star Swirl the Bearded) The Mechanical Tyrant The Mechanical Emperor The First Human who came Equestria Evil Genius Nigel Dad (by Guno and Muno) Daddy (by Guno and Muno) Professor Dorkenstein (by Rainbow Dash) Occupation: Canterlot adviser (formerly) Scientist Technologist Inventor Technocrat Ruler of the N. Shroud Empire Ruler of N. Topolis Founder and CEO of N. Mare Enterprises Designer and owner of N. Shroudland Designer and owner of Professor. N. Shroud's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park Dictator Warlock Hobby: Creating robots. Taking magic. Corrupting magic. Ruling. Gloating. Deal-making. Attacking Twilight and her friends. Turning ponies, people, and other creatures into his robotic slaves. Polluting and destroying beautiful lands. Enslaving ponies and other creatures. Running his amusement park-styled lairs. Commanding his army. Pounding Nobo. Goals: Conquer both Equestria and the human world by any means necessary. Build his mechanical utopia N. Shroudland. Defeat Twilight Sparkle and her friends. Type of Villain: Vengeful, Tyrannical, and Power-Hungry Mad Scientist Allies: Malachor (sometimes) Nano Nobo Guno (daughter) Muno (daughter) Bronk Susan Omar and Brian Diamond Dogs Dazzlings Mecha Mane 6 (created) Queen Chrysalis N-Series Henchbots Robot Minions Cozy Glow (for now) Enemies: Twilight Sparkle Rainbow Dash Pinkie Pie Rarity Applejack Fluttershy Sunset Shimmer Starlight Glimmer Sci-Twi (human Twilight) Humane Six Star Swirl the Bearded Princess Celestia Princess Luna Spike Other ponies Other humans (some of them) Voice Actor: Mark Oliver Japanese Voice Actor: Kōichi Yamadera or Hideyuki Tanaka Personality: N. Shroud is a cruel, ruthless, power-hungry, cunning, brutal, egotistical, arrogant, tyrannical, and manipulative evil genius who is constantly planning to take over the world. He has a relatively short temper and is often brash, scornful, and overconfident with his designs. He also has an extreme, aggressive harsh temper, often raucous, yelling, and bursting into flames when things do not go as planned. Arrogant and narcissistic, he constructs countless technological wonders in his own image to fuel his massive ego, usually reinforced by his goal of finally constructing the N. Shroud Empire, and doesn't care where it starts. He has a deep grudge and hatred of humans for laughing at him, and ponies for rejected him. He despise ponies the most who dare to defy him, tolerating only his own. He frequently refers to ponies as "worthless mules" and other insults generally directed at ponies. He is one of the most malicious villains in the show, often attempting to kill, control, or otherwise torment ponies. However, he does still have a lighter side, attending villain parties and events, and when in a good mood. Despite his intelligence, N. Shroud can be sometimes very immature, throwing temper tantrums when Twilight and her friends manages to wreck into his plans. Although N. Shroud is known for childish outbursts when angry, there are a few rare instances where he comes across as stoic and even-toned when extremely aggravated or during very serious situations. Although, he was once a nice, kind-hearted person. But then, when he was a little child, he accidentally enter the portal to Equestria. He was very curious and interested in Equestria, ponies, and Equestrian Magic. He then developed a excessive in the unknown. He was just an excited little kid dreaming about the new discovery. However, no one believed him when he told them about the magic world he went, they all call him a crazy liar and started laughing at him. It broke N. Shroud's heart. Due to his painful past, he became cruel, sadistic, and cold-hearted. Despite his opposing personality, N. Shroud has rarely shown emotions other than anger or hatred. However, it should be noted that, despite N. Shroud's evil nature, he has shown that he has a soft side of him; that he cares for his robots like Nano, Nobo, Guno, Muno, and Susan. Although, N. Shroud sees Nobo as his primary punching bag for being so sarcastic and lazy. History: 300 years ago, after Princess Celestia sealed Nightmare Moon, in the 19th century, when he was little boy, Nigel Shroud is the first human to discover Equestria, he was very interested in Equestria, ponies, and Equestrian Magic. He then developed a excessive in the unknown. However, he couldn't prove their existence and once he saw one, no one believed him when he told them about the magic world he went, they all laughed at him thinking he’s a crazy liar. Being treated cruelly all of his life, he has grown a deep hatred of all humanity. Thus he decided to abandoned his life in the human world and decided living in Equestria instead. Few years passed, Nigel works at Canterlot as an adviser as well as pursue a teaching degree (apparently because he liked telling ponies what to do) and learning of Equestria Magic. However, he became so obsessed of the ponies’ magic, that he has thought a plot to taking over the Human World under his rule and finally have his revenge on the humans who mocks him. Later, Nigel abducts 10 ponies and tried experimenting on them and harnessing their magic to attain for himself. However, Princess Celestia knows his evil plan and arrested him for his crimes. He was on trial for his crimes of kidnapping ponies and try to drain their magic. Nigel tries to apologize Princess Celestia for his actions, but Celestia refuses, for she has seen that his greed and hatred had corrupted his heart. Celestia sentence Nigel Shroud return to his world and never come Equestria ever again. But, Nigel swore revenge, someday he would return, and all of Equestria and the Human World would bow at his feet. As the years progressed, he began to build an army of robots and transformed himself into a robot. Apparently all these years been exiled from Equestria, driven him into a deep-seeded hatred for humans and ponies and love of technology. Extremely tech savvy, he loathes humans and ponies. This has lead him to adopt the philosophy that technology is the only thing that can be trusted. He modified himself so that he could rule whatever remained as their mechanical king. Utterly convinced with his twisted belief that the results of a world conquest orchestrated by him would make the world a better place and benefit all its inhabitants. Using his unmatched genius, N. Shroud began his plans, spending his entire life on his self-righteous mission. Abilities and Powers: N. Shroud also has shown some incredible and mysterious powers. Claws (Professor N. Shroud has razor sharp claws, which he repeatedly used in attempts in combat.) Superhuman strength: (N. Shroud has been shown to be incredibly strong able to crush an apple, bend a fork with his thumb, and shatter a brick with his bare hands.) Robot Form (Professor N. Shroud can transform into a mecha (super robot) as if it was a suit of armor, but without having to pilot it like a normal mecha.) Extension mechanical arms Magic (with staff) (sometimes) Dark Magic Cyborg Eye (N. Shroud's eye gives him several optic visionary functions he can use simultaneously, such as Zoom-in, Thermal vision, Night vision, X-Ray, and more.) Combat skills Laser vision (with his Cyborg Eye) High intelligence High durability Marksmanship Electrokinesis Electro-Telekinesis Laser beams (with Metal Gauntlet Arms) Energy beams (with Metal Gauntlet Arms) Magnetic power (with Metal Gauntlet Arms) Hi-tech weaponry Piloting skills Mechanical and technological engineering skills Robotic mastery Technopathy Bionic Physiology (N. Shroud is half man and half robot, thanks to his robot half, everytime he goes Equestria he can't get ponified.) Immortality (N. Shroud is stated to have been alive for a hundreds of years without showing any signs of aging thanks to his robot half, making him one of the oldest characters in the series.) Flight (with rocket boots or jet pack) Weapons: Laser Gun Ion Blaster Mallet Robot Vehicles Mechs Lightning Gloves Metal Gauntlet Arms Armor N. Shroud's Staff Staff of Sacanas Category:Villains Category:Rejected Villain Category:TV show Villains Category:Males Category:Male